Restoration
by Kimberly21570
Summary: This story was borne of my extreme distaste for the handling of Bianca's rape. It follows Bianca and Lena as they deal with the aftermath and work toward reclaiming the life they were meant to share.
1. Chapter 1: The Ruins

Title: Restoration

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: All My Children

Pairings: Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Kendall Hart, Erica Kane, Jackson Montgomery, Myrtle Fargate, Dr. Joe Martin, Adam Chandler, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Synopsis: This story was borne of my extreme distaste for the handling of Bianca's rape. It follows Bianca and Lena as they deal with the aftermath and work toward reclaiming the life they were meant to share.

Warnings and Author's Note: At times, this story is dark and angst-ridden, but mostly, it is a celebration of life. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of those particularly difficult chapters, including Chapter 1.

Throughout the course of writing this story—which has taken place over the course of nearly a decade—I have endeavored to offer this sensitive subject matter its due justice, and perhaps offer a ray of hope to those who have suffered similar experiences, along the way. I know, only too well, the tumultuous journey one must traverse when attempting to achieve Restoration from the ashes of the Ruins… The true beauty of the journey is found in the inner strength that is manifested along the way…

Rating: Chapter 1 is rated PG-13, but the story does venture deeply into NC-17.

Regards—

Kimberly

Restoration

Copyright August 2003 / Revision May 2012

"I will crawl through my past, over stones, blood and glass… in the ruins. Reaching under the fence, as I try to make sense… in the ruins. But if I am to heal, I must first learn to feel… in the ruins."

— Melissa Etheridge "Ruins"

Chapter 1 – The Ruins:

_Autumn, 2004—The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard_

The atmosphere was cool and serene as Bianca watched the sun effortlessly engaging in its evening ritual. Slowly and deliberately, it slipped behind the horizon's edge; painting the autumn sky in a plethora of hues that blended perfectly with the changing colors of the autumn leaves… purple, orange, red, and gold. A dance as old as time; yet somehow, each performance remained a masterpiece unto itself.

The muscles in her right leg flexed as she pushed her foot against the wooden floor of the front porch; assuring the old rocking chair would continue its calming motion. Her eyes leisurely scanned the darkening horizon as she gazed peacefully out at the tranquil waters of Vineyard Sound.

It was difficult for her to believe that it had been a year since she first observed the sun setting over Martha's Vineyard. Her initial trip to this breathtaking New England destination had been taken under extreme protest… at the insistence of the one who protected her without reservation; accepted her without question; loved her without an ending.

Ruminations of this love and devotion were unexpectedly entangled with repugnant memories of events long-since conquered, as Bianca was led into the past… carried back to the pain… returned to the ruins…

_July 8, 2003—The Fargate Boarding House_

Bianca slowly roused; her mind in a state of confusion. Her body was moving, in a rocking motion; still she knew she wasn't responsible for its oscillation. Initially, she became panicked; yet was afraid to struggle. Then, as she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized her body was engulfed in a shielding embrace. Familiar arms were cradling her, comforting her, protecting her. She allowed herself to relax.

As her body continued to be rocked back and forth, she noticed the burning sensation—heated droplets of moisture, pelting her cheek. The body that held her was immersed in violent tremors.

Finally, realization dawned, as she heard, as she felt, the rushing reverberation. Lena's form was convulsing as she offered her apologies, her solemn regrets, to Bianca between sobs. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. This is my fault, Bianca. All of it." Lena sobbed; chastising herself for events she could not erase. "Why didn't I leave town before this nightmare began. Before you fell in love with me—and me with you. Before—?" She was unable to continue, not wanting to lend voice to the unspeakable act of violence to which Michael Cambias had subjected her sweet, innocent Bianca.

* * *

Call it Women's Intuition. Call it Divine Intervention. Call it Kindred Spirits. Whatever the catalyst, Lena was unable to explain the force of nature that led her to Myrtle's so late on this sweltering July evening. She had parted company with Bianca only a few short hours earlier, with promises to call when she finished her business with Adam Chandler. Business that would ensure Michael's stay in prison would be long and appropriately agonizing.

Adam had found them, lazing in the park; basking in the joy of their recent reunion. It had been a tumultuous couple of months, plagued with misunderstanding, miscommunication, and yes, Lena had to admit, regretful deceit and betrayal. She was moved beyond words at Bianca's willingness to so completely forgive her misguided behavior. Finally, they were free of past regrets, and excitedly planning a summer tour of Europe, when Adam approached them with a request for Lena's assistance.

Understanding the urgency of the situation, Bianca quickly assented to allowing Lena to go with Adam, to take care of the business at hand. Adam politely excused himself, with explanations of meeting Lena in the parking lot, and after bidding Bianca good evening, moved to return to his car.

Lena reached out and captured Bianca's hands in her own. Eyes locked, brown on brown, as she softly spoke words of appreciation and regret. "Bianca, thank you so much for understanding the importance of this business with Adam. I apologize for the intrusion upon our evening."

Bianca's eyes searched Lena's face; drinking in the beauty that was before her. "Lena, no apologies are necessary," she said, shaking her head. "I want Michael to pay for what he's done… to my Mother… to Kendall… to _you_. Whatever it takes; you must do what you are able," she encouraged. "This is only one evening. We have the rest of our lives to make up for the time we've lost."

Lena smiled that irresistible smile Bianca loved so much, and had been longing to see once again. Bianca's words had offered her such hope for their future. A feeling she had recently begun to doubt she would ever experience again. She was overwhelmed, and excitedly pulled Bianca into her embrace; whispering in her ear, "I love you, Bianca… so _very_ much."

She nuzzled Bianca's neck and placed a gentle kiss upon the sensitive area below her beloved's ear. Then she trailed soft kisses along Bianca's jawline and cheek.

Bianca's body responded willingly to Lena's touch, to her lips, to the heat of her mouth as it moved along her skin. She moved to capture Lena's mouth with her own. The kiss was tentative at first; almost chaste.

Lena pulled back slightly, to search Bianca's eyes, and seeing rampant desire riding the pinnacle of her gaze, promptly returned to the business of thoroughly kissing the woman she loved. She showered Bianca with long, slow kisses and was rewarded, by an equally philanthropic Bianca, with low, husky moans of desire, as waves of heat swept through their bodies. She pulled Bianca's body tight against her own as she slipped her tongue between welcoming lips and began to explore; reacquainting herself with the warm, inviting recesses of Bianca's mouth.

Several minutes and equally as many kisses later, Bianca teasingly spoke to Lena between forays into her mouth. "Lena…" she breathed; kissing her softly, "as much as I love…" slow lick, then a nibble on Lena's lower lip, "having your tongue down my throat…" A seductive smile played against Lena's lips, and then a tongue slipped inside, "I really think you'd better go…" gentle sucking on Lena's tongue. "before I take you…" soft moan, "right here…" tongue slipping in again, "in the middle of the park."

Bianca exhaled deeply as her breathing became heavily laden with desire. Lena's body was taut, as flashes of heat surged throughout, culminating in her center, leaving her begging for more.

Lena smiled as she kissed Bianca once again, then pulled back to tease, in an effort to deter the desire that was steadily rising within her body. "Well, if that's what will happen if I don't stop kissing you, then I think I shall continue with my previous activities, and just take my chances," she growled; smiling devilishly; one-eyebrow raised.

Smiling, Bianca shook her head. "Lena…" she murmured, a teasing warning in her voice, "don't tempt me. It's been far too long since we made love, and it wouldn't take much more for me to lose control of my senses." Her smile faded slightly, dark eyes glazing over with desire, as her voice turned to whispers, "I want you so much. I've missed you."

Lena wanted to point out that it had, in fact, only been three hours since their last glorious encounter; but she thought better of it, lest she start an argument, and ruin any chance of a repeat of their morning performance. She softly brushed her lips against Bianca's. "I've missed you too, Sweetheart… but I think after the past five days, we're well on our way to making up for lost time," she whispered suggestively; referencing the fact that they'd spent nearly every minute since their Fourth of July reunion, in bed, making love. She reached out, tenderly stroking Bianca's cheek with her thumb, as her thoughts returned to past indiscretions, "I still can't believe how willingly you've forgiven me…"

Bianca placed the fingers of her right hand over Lena's lips; silencing her. "Lena, we've talked about this…" she quietly reminded. "It's all in the past. You're here with me now, and I'm so sorry I ever doubted your love for me. We've both made mistakes; we've both offered apologies. Let's just move on. No more regrets. Okay?"

Lena smiled and nodded her head in response, "Okay." She paused; then reluctantly continued, "I have to go now…"

Bianca sighed discontentedly. "I know you do," she acknowledged. "Please be careful, and call me when you're finished," she instructed; concern now consuming her voice.

"Bianca, it might be very late when Adam and I finish speaking with Michael's contact in Tokyo. I don't want to wake you."

"Lena, please—wake me," Bianca responded. Her voice was low, and there was a sparkle in her eye. "You could even wake me in person, if you'd prefer," she winked.

"I think I'd prefer that very much," Lena whispered; voice a low growl. "The telephone is so… impersonal…" she grinned.

"I agree," Bianca concurred. "If you're going to reach out and touch me… I'd much rather you do it in person," she flirted.

Lena offered her an appreciative smile, and drew Bianca back into her arms. Plying her lips with several more slow, sensual kisses, each becoming a bit longer than the one previous, she lost herself in her lover's embrace. Then finally, pulling herself away, she whispered in Bianca's ear, "Kocham Cię, Bianca."

Bianca smiled against Lena's cheek at the sound of the now familiar, yet ever welcomed words, and whispered in return, "I know you love me… and I love _you_, Lena." She pulled back and flashed the older woman a devilish grin, "Now… you'd better get out of here before I drag you to the ground and have my way with you," she purred.

Lena reluctantly pulled away from Bianca's embrace, and turned to make her way to Adam's car. She turned again, for one last glimpse of Bianca before rounding the bend. "Be careful walking home. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished," she promised. "I love you…"

"I promise, I'll be careful," Bianca reassured. "Looks like there's a storm on the way," she deduced; eyes scanning the darkening sky. "It's a beautiful evening for a walk. I'll be waiting for you. Oh, and Lena… I love you…"

And with this final exchange, the two reluctantly turned and parted ways.

Neither of them held any premonition of the events that would soon transpire. Events that would alter their relationship and the course of their lives, for eternity. A flash of lightning illuminated the dark July night. A gentle, yet ominous breeze blew. And in the distance, the mighty thunder rolled…

* * *

Lena and Adam were just wrapping up their business when suddenly the power was knocked out by the intense thunderstorm that was assaulting Pine Valley. Lena was immediately overwhelmed with a sense of foreboding. Her only thought was that she must get to Bianca… Now. She offered hasty apologies to Adam, without accompanying explanations, and ran out the door; now grateful for the intervening force that had caused her to decline Adam's offer of a ride, and instead decide to follow behind in her Jag. _She's in danger…. Oh, God…. I let her walk home alone…. _

Lena's thoughts raced more quickly than the engine of her sleek, European sports car. She was in a full panic, as she attempted to make her way across town. The traffic lights were out. There were cars and people everywhere, blocking her path… Keeping her from Bianca. The storm raged on, rain pounding the ground; the wind, fierce and unforgiving.

She grabbed her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Bianca's cell. It went straight to voicemail. Then she swiftly hit the speed dial for the boardinghouse. The phone rang; then went dead. Lena wasn't sure how, but she knew Michael was involved. She dialed directory assistance and asked to be connected with the Police Department. "No, this isn't an emergency," she said. Yet her heart was in a panic. If her suspicions were correct, this certainly _was_ an emergency. Yet she had nothing to offer as evidence—at least not until she verified the whereabouts of one loathsome creature named Michael Cambias.

The call went through and Lena quickly asked to speak with the Booking Clerk. Several minutes later, her suspicions confirmed, she began to cry.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity as Lena fought her way through the traffic of downtown Pine Valley, in her endeavor to make her way to Bianca. She'd never stopped to consider exactly how many people actually lived in this eccentric little town. Come to think of it, she was actually quite amazed at the number of large corporations that housed their headquarters in this ostensibly diminutive town. She brushed the distracting thoughts aside; instead, contemplating an alternative route to Myrtle Fargate's boardinghouse, where Bianca lived. Suddenly remembering the "backwoods" route that Bianca had taken her on a few months prior, and the rendezvous they'd shared in her car, the thought of which made her blush, she turned the car around in search of the road that would ultimately lead her to Bianca.

* * *

Lena brought her car to a screeching halt in front of Myrtle's; engaging the emergency brake so abruptly she nearly flew through the windshield. The intensity of the storm amplified; almost in an act of defiance. The rain was relentless; strikes of lightning flashed on every side, engulfing her in a prison of electrical bars, as the thunder roared. Taking no time for concern regarding her own safety, Lena grabbed her umbrella, not to shield herself from the storm, but to use as a weapon of sorts, should she find it necessary. And then she was running for the front door.

She reached for the handle. The door was locked. She immediately began pounding on the door; screaming for Bianca. Screaming for Michael to leave Bianca alone… threatening him, if he'd laid so much as a finger on her. No response. Fear. Panic. Desperation. Lena quickly took her umbrella and smashed the small window to the left of the door; reaching her hand between the jagged shards of glass to unlock the deadbolt.

Mission accomplished, she threw the door open and rushed in to search for Bianca. The room was illuminated in candlelight; allowing Lena to see it was in a shambles. Chairs and tables overturned, tacky little knickknacks and magazines strewn all over the floor, and across the room, in a crumpled heap on the floor near the couch, lay Bianca.

* * *

Lena obliterated the distance between them in a heartbeat. Instantaneously, she was on her knees before the younger woman's battered form. She reached her hand out to check for a pulse; her own heart racing in trepidation. She was monumentally relieved to discover Bianca was still alive. Unconscious, but still breathing. She knew, only too well, what kinds of torture that beast was capable of delivering. She knew because she had been his target of choice for as long as she could remember. Bianca had been the one who gave her the strength to extricate herself from his malevolent clutches. Now, Bianca was the one paying the price for Lena's escape, for her freedom.

Lena gently scooped Bianca's limp body into her arms and began rocking her, back and forth. Cradling her; attempting to protect her from further harm. Lena's body trembled with sobs as she spewed forth her deep, agonizing regret. At the sound of Lena's voice, Bianca began to rouse.

* * *

Noticing Bianca's voluntary movements, Lena relaxed her hold, yet retained Bianca in her embrace. She reached out to gently smooth errant tendrils of dark hair as she whispered reassurances to her. "It's okay, my Love. You're safe now. He's gone."

Bianca's attempt to move was halted by Lena. "No, Bianca. Be still," she quietly instructed. "I'm not certain how badly you're injured. I need to call for an ambulance, for the police. Hold on, Sweetheart."

Lena reached for the telephone that lay discarded near the desk, and after acquiring a dial tone, urgently dialed 911. Bianca lay, cradled in the safety of her arms; still only semi-conscious.

The sound of Lena's voice seemed like a mere echo; almost as if she were at the bottom of a dense cavern, as Bianca strained to listen to her unrelenting exchange with the dispatcher…

"I need the police and an ambulance. Immediately!" A short pause, followed by, "The Fargate Boardinghouse… on Calvert Street… Yes, that's the address. Please hurry! My girlfriend has been assaulted. She's only semi-conscious at this point."

Another pause, then Lena gasped for air. Hesitating, she desolately responded to the question that remained a mystery to Bianca. "It's almost a guarantee, but she hasn't spoken, so I can't be certain."

A long pause ensued, and was promptly followed by a veritable temper-tantrum from Lena. "I don't care HOW bad the storm is, or HOW many accidents there have been, or HOW many injuries have been reported. YOU LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed. "My girlfriend is Erica Kane's daughter and Jackson Montgomery's niece. If you don't know who they are at the moment, I can sure as HELL guarantee you'll soon learn, if you don't get a police officer and an ambulance to the Fargate House, and pronto!"

Lena wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed "name dropping" to get what she wanted, but when it came to protecting Bianca, she certainly wasn't above utilizing the Machiavellian tactic.

Another pause, as Lena received the desired response from the dispatcher; then responded with a curt, "Thank you," and terminated the call.

Moments later, Lena returned her attention to Bianca. She smoothed dark tangles, and kissed her gently on the temple, as she held her close. "Don't worry, Bianca. The paramedics are on their way," she reassured.

Her assurances were met with silence as Bianca began to tremble.

Lena immediately noticed the change, and inquired, "Are you cold, Sweetheart?"

Silence.

Reaching behind them, Lena pulled an afghan from the couch, wrapping it around Bianca's quaking body. Then realizing that anxiety was the catalyst for Bianca's reaction, she began piecing things together and recognized the classic symptoms: Unconsciousness at first, now agitation, confusion, shallow breathing, weakness. Her mind unable to comprehend or confront the act of brutality that had been perpetrated against her, Bianca had gone into shock.

For the first time in many years, Lena cried out a heartfelt prayer to a God she was no longer certain even existed. A God she'd felt had abandoned her when she was a teenager—when Michael Cambias first appeared in her life. Her only thoughts being, if God did indeed exist, then certainly he would come through for Bianca. Sweet, innocent, pure Bianca. She, of all people, deserved to be covered by God's supposedly infinite grace.

As Lena prayed, she heard the storm subsiding. She hoped this was a sign from God that her prayers would be answered… that the storm that had become Bianca's future, their future, would be transitory in duration; moderate on consequences.

* * *

The paramedics and police arrived, inundating Lena with questions, as they worked to stabilize the young woman for transport to the hospital. Lena explained all that she knew, while anxiously keeping watch over Bianca ... searching for any signs of comprehension regarding the events of the evening. She detected none.

Once Bianca had been prepared for transport, Lena followed the stretcher out to the back doors of the ambulance. After an intense meeting of the minds with the lead paramedic, he relented; realizing it was ineffectual to try to argue with woman who possessed such an incessant streak of determination, and Lena was declared the victor. She would accompany Bianca to the hospital… in the ambulance. Feeling blatantly satisfied with her accomplishment, she climbed inside the vehicle, and settling in for the ride, continued to whisper words of love and reassurance to the battered young woman.

* * *

Their arrival at Pine Valley's Emergency Room was permeated in pandemonium. An outbreak of activity engulfed them. Bianca was still only semi-conscious, and very confused. Her mind was hazy, her body in extreme pain.

Lena spoke frantically to the Head Nurse; explaining that they needed Dr. Martin, right way. "She knows Dr. Martin. She trusts him. She'll want him to be the one to examine her. Please. Page him. Whatever you have to do, just find him for us," she pleaded.

The nurse nodded understanding and picked up the phone to honor Lena's request.

Satisfied that her request had been granted, she turned and followed as the paramedics moved the stretcher into an exam room and transferred Bianca onto the examination table.

Within minutes, Dr. Martin entered the exam room and immediately began directing questions toward Lena as he tended to Bianca's obviously visible wounds.

Again, Lena explained all that she knew.

Dr. Martin ordered a series of x-rays, and after noting that Bianca had been unconscious, he also ordered a CAT scan to rule out the possibility of a skull fracture or concussion.

The diagnostic tests were run, in their usual course, and Bianca was returned to the exam room to wait for further evaluation. She was becoming more coherent, more aware of the events of the evening, more agitated by her recollections.

Noting the change once again, Lena gently offered more reassurances to her. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here," she whispered. "He'll never hurt you again. I promise. I love you, Bianca."

Again… Silence. Bianca stared into space. Her expression held only the look of a traumatized child.

Lena sat on the edge of the bed, tenderly holding the younger woman's hand, and wept.

* * *

After verifying that Bianca had only a mild concussion and no fractures of any kind, Dr. Martin returned to the exam room to relay his findings to Lena. He knew revealing such things to her would be against the rules, but under present circumstances, he simply couldn't justify withholding the information.

He explained the situation in lay terms, so that she, and hopefully Bianca, would be able to understand. Then he pulled up a stool next to Bianca, and garnering her attention as best he could, he compassionately asked the question that would forever alter her life, her future with Lena. "Bianca, I know this is difficult for you, but I need you to tell me what happened. Okay? I understand that you may not be able to give me details, but I need you to answer one question for me. Do you think you can do that?"

Nodding a positive affirmation, Bianca's body trembled in terror.

Lena watched her closely, and moved in to caress her arm.

Bianca flinched at the unexpected touch, and Lena drew back. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart," she quietly apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm going to touch you again. Okay?"

No response.

Lena moved back toward Bianca, making contact with her arm again. Then she slowly stroked Bianca's hair back from her face.

Dr. Martin continued, "Bianca, were you…" he stopped; feigning the need to clear his throat. In reality, he needed a moment to work up the courage to finish his question. Even after his many decades of experience as a physician, this question was never easy; and the difficulty of asking the question of _this_ young woman was compounded by his genuine affection for her. After swallowing hard, and drawing in a deep breath, he hesitantly continued, "Were you raped?"

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Almost the sound of death.

Dr. Martin searched Bianca's eyes. The once innocent, doe-like eyes of this extraordinary young woman were now…

Eyes… brimming with terror.

Eyes… laced with shame.

Eyes… that spoke the only words he needed to hear, as a single tear silently trickled down her face.

* * *

Dr. Martin nodded verification, as tears began to fall from Lena's eyes. It was one thing to know what had happened, by way of some ominous notion, but to have it confirmed for her, here in this place, by this man she knew Bianca trusted, was almost more than she could endure. She braced herself, and prepared to be Bianca's source of strength.

Confirmation received, Dr. Martin explained to them the process involved in completing a rape kit. Then, the process thoroughly explained; he left the exam room, to retrieve the kit and a female nurse, as required by law… and to give the two of them a few minutes alone.

After Dr. Martin took his leave, Lena bent down; placing soft kisses on Bianca's temple and cheek as she whispered softly in her ear. "Kocham Cię, Bianca. I love you… so much. Don't worry, my Love. We'll be okay. I promise. We'll work through this together."

This time, her assurances were greeted with a torrent of tears. Their tears now intermingling, Lena reached out and cradled Bianca in her arms, once again.

Several minutes later, Dr. Martin returned to the exam room, nurse in tow. He dispensed a mild sedative to Bianca, issued a few gentle words to Lena, and the most difficult part of the examination ensued.

TBC in Chapter 2: The Reticence…


	2. Chapter 2: The Reticence

Title: Restoration

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: All My Children

Pairings: Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Erica Kane, Jackson Montgomery, Maggie Stone, Myrtle Fargate, Dr. Joe Martin, Anna Devane, Boyd Laraby, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Synopsis: This story was borne of my extreme distaste for the handling of Bianca's rape. It follows Bianca and Lena as they deal with the aftermath and work toward reclaiming the life they were meant to share.

Warnings and Author's Note: At times, this story is dark and angst-ridden, but mostly, it is a celebration of life. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of those particularly difficult chapters. Throughout the course of writing this story—which has taken place over the course of nearly a decade—I have endeavored to offer this sensitive subject matter its due justice, and perhaps offer a ray of hope to those who have suffered similar experiences, along the way. I know, only too well, the tumultuous journey one must traverse when attempting to achieve Restoration from the ashes of the Ruins… The true beauty of the journey is found in the inner strength that is manifested along the way…

Rating: Chapter 2 is rated R for sexual situations, but the story does venture deeply into NC-17.

Regards—

Kimberly

Restoration

Copyright August 2003 / Revision May 2012

"You say you don't feel like yourself. Does that mean you're somebody else? How would I know? Oh, you say you just don't feel quite right today. Does that mean you're slipping away? How would I know? If you don't tell me so, how would I know?"

Melissa Etheridge "How Would I Know"

Chapter 2 – The Reticence:

_Early August, 2003—Pine Valley Inn, Room 867_

Lena squirmed restlessly in the chair in their room; acrimoniously recounting the events of that fateful night. The night that had sentenced the two of them to spending that past month in virtual silence. The night that left Bianca devoid of any emotion other than terror. The night that was the catalyst for countless sleepless nights to come. _ How could I have allowed things to come to this? Why didn't I just leave?_ she silently questioned; chastising herself. _Because I'm self-centered, and all I could think about was how much I loved Bianca… How much I wanted to be with her. I _want_… therefore, I_ must have_. God! So selfish. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me._

Lena's self-deprecating thoughts rambled on without interruption, as she returned to that inauspicious night…

_July 8, 2003—Pine Valley Hospital_

Once the internal examination had been completed, Dr. Martin had taken Lena aside and delicately explained the results. As he delivered the explanation, Lena's heart was besieged with grief and a deep sense of helplessness. Her lips involuntarily released a cry of unreserved anguish as she sank to the floor, drawing her knees up against her chest in a fetal position.

Dr. Martin attempted to console her, but his efforts were met only with innate sobs. He quietly excused himself from the room and walked into the corridor, where he conferred with Anna for a few minutes, explaining Bianca's condition, and the fact that she hadn't implicated anyone in the attack. She advised Dr. Martin that she had gone straight to Jackson when the call came into the station. He was on his way to Erica's to break the news to her and to bring her to the hospital. She only wished she didn't have to add more grief to the already tense situation; however, Jackson only knew that Bianca had been the victim of an assault. At this point, neither he nor Erica knew the true extent of the damage, and Anna dreaded the grim task that lay ahead of her.

Moments later, Anna entered the room and bent down to speak to Lena; pulling her from the abyss into which she had descended. "Lena? It's Anna Devane," she quietly uttered. "Dr. Martin contacted me after Bianca was brought into the Emergency Room," she explained. "I know this is difficult, but are you able to focus… to speak with me for a few minutes?"

Recognizing Anna's voice, Lena numbly nodded her head in affirmation. Sniffling back tears, she moved to pick herself up from the floor. Anna reached down to offer assistance and warmly patted Lena's arm, in an effort to lend a bit of comfort.

They settled into the chairs in the exam room, and for the third time that evening, Lena offered what little knowledge she possessed; along with the distressing suppositions that had plagued her heart since the moment the power went out.

"Lena, do you have any concrete proof? Did you see him at Myrtle's? Did Bianca tell you it was him?" Anna questioned; silently praying for an affirmative response.

"I don't need concrete proof, Chief Devane," Lena insisted.

"Please, Lena. Call me Anna. Okay?" The Chief's voice was calm and soothing.

Sniffing back tears, Lena nodded in agreement, and continued. "There's only one creature depraved enough to perpetrate such an atrocity on my Bianca, and his name is Michael Cambias!," she vehemently insisted. "I know, only too well, the kind of debauchery that monster is capable of committing."

"So Bianca didn't actually tell you who did this to her?"

"No—," Lena replied; shaking her head despondently. "She hasn't spoken a word since I found her there." Her voice cracked, as she sniffed back more tears, "crumpled on the floor in front of the couch," she nearly sobbed. She kept Bianca under a watchful gaze as the conversation continued.

"Lena, do you think Bianca will be able to speak with us anytime soon?" Anna inquired. "We need to get her statement before we can arrest Cambias."

"I honestly don't know, Anna. Despondently, Lena shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't even answer Dr. Martin when he asked her…" Tears flooded Lena's eyes as she gulped in air and continued, "When he asked her if she had been raped." Her words descended into a mere whisper, as she choked back more tears.

Bianca began to stir, and wiping the tears from her face, Lena promptly excused herself to attend to unspoken needs. "You're okay, My Love," she softly whispered against Bianca's ear, as she gently caressed her face. "Would you like some water?"

Bianca locked eyes with Lena, and tentatively nodded in affirmation.

Lena placed a chaste kiss upon Bianca's temple, and turned to retrieve the requested glass of water. Tears once again threatened to spill over as Lena crossed the room. She resolutely reminded herself of her latest commission: No longer was she the minion of Michael Cambias, she was the armament of Bianca Montgomery. Her mind issued strict orders to her emotions, _Must remain calm… Must be strong… Must maintain control. Bianca needs you. This is no time for weakness._ Over and over, she silently repeated these orders; making them her mantra, as she returned to Bianca with a glass of water, and a definitive attitude adjustment.

Lena placed the glass on the table beside Bianca's bed and moved to help her sit upright. Making sure she had Bianca's full attention, so as not to startle her, she softly said, "Okay Sweetheart. I want you to wrap your arms around my neck, so I can help you sit up." She nodded her head up and down in an effort to convince Bianca she was safe; this was okay.

Bianca's eyes nervously darted about Lena's face. Then finally locking her eyes on Lena's, she slowly began nodding her assent, and did as she was instructed.

Lena struggled for control of her emotions; that which was once a carefree expression of the intimacy between the two of them was now cold and dispassionate. _Will we ever find our way back to that place? To where we were carefree and happy_, she wondered; thoughts carrying on as she helped Bianca reposition herself on the bed. Once Bianca was properly positioned, Lena retrieved the glass and held it while Bianca drank. The glass was swiftly relieved of its contents, and Lena placed it back on the table.

"Would you like more?" Lena questioned. Bianca's eyes locked with Lena's again as she moved her head from side to side, hesitantly indicating a "no;" then dropped her gaze away.

Lena again stroked the side of Bianca's face; then gently cupped her chin. She turned Bianca to face her, fixed her gaze upon the beauty before her, and offered more words of love and reassurance. "No matter what has happened, or what is to come, you must know right now, that I love you… without an ending," she whispered in promise. "Kocham Cię, Bianca. Always…," she breathed.

Tears spilled over from Bianca's eyes; creating silent tributaries down her cheeks. Lena gently wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs as she nodded her assurances.

Anna silently watched the entire exchange in sheer awe. Whoever Lena Kundera had been in the past, she certainly was no longer. Anna witnessed only tenderness and devotion in her attention toward Bianca. Lena's eyes unapologetically shone with love and adoration, as she attended to the frightened young woman. Anna was overwhelmed with gratitude, even in the midst of this tumultuous situation, for Bianca's good fortune in finding someone who so obviously loved her. And she felt a sense of peace, as she observed the scene before her.

* * *

_Early August, 2003—Pine Valley Inn, Room 867_

Lena was wrenched from her recollections as Bianca roused from an already fitful sleep, immediately dropping into a nightmare induced panic. A routine that was now unfortunately all too familiar.

"_NO_! Leave me alone… don't come near me," Bianca screamed out in terror; her body dripping with sweat.

Lena lunged from the chair, toward the bed and wrapped her arms around Bianca in an effort to calm her. "Bianca, it's okay. It's me. Lena," she gently reassured. "Hush, Sweetheart. Shhhh… He's gone. He can't hurt you again." Her efforts proved to be an exercise in futility, as Bianca struggled to extract herself from the ostensible snare.

Bianca ripped herself from Lena's embrace and scrambled to the far corner of the bed, curling up in a protective ball. Breathing heavily, her eyes were teeming with terror, as they darted about the room, as if she were frantically searching for an escape route.

Lena continued to speak to her in a calming tone. "Bianca, you're safe, Sweetheart."

"NO! I'm not safe, Lena. I'll never be safe," Bianca replied; anxiously shaking her head back and forth. Her breathing indicated the tremendous sense of panic that was steadily rising within her spirit. Her voice was inundated with such pain and anger, almost rage. It startled Lena; frightened her.

"Listen to me, Bianca," Lena instructed. "Listen to my voice. I'm not Michael. I won't hurt you."

Bianca responded to Lena's pleading as she began to cry. "Lena, he's here. He's coming for me again," she blurted; choking back sobs.

Lena forcefully locked eyes with Bianca in an effort to gain her trust, as she reached out with her hand. "Take my hand," she encouraged. "It's okay. Come to me."

Bianca hesitantly accepted the proffered hand and slowly moved across the bed, into Lena's waiting arms.

"He's not here, Sweetheart," Lena quietly comforted; cradling Bianca's trembling body in a tender embrace as she whispered to her. "I promise you. It's only the two of us. No one else," she reassured. Holding her as she cried, Lena gently rocked her back and forth while she quietly offered words of love and reassurance.

When Bianca's crying finally subsided, Lena distanced herself from the embrace to wipe the tears away. "Bianca, is there anything I can get for you? Water? Are you hungry?"

Bianca shook her head back and forth; barely able to articulate a response. "No… just sleep," she sighed in exhaustion. "I'm… so drained, Lena."

Lena nodded in agreement. "I understand, Sweetheart. Do you think you can sleep?"

"I don't know," Bianca replied; shaking her head. "I need to try. Will you just hold me?" she asked, timidly.

"Of course, My Sweet. Come here," Lena quietly replied. Drawing Bianca into her embrace, she lay down on the bed next to her. Moments later, an exhausted Bianca fell back into a restless sleep, as Lena fought back another torrential downpour of tears. And finally, at long last, she drifted into a fitful sleep of her own.

Bianca woke several more times that night, as she had every night since the attack, in fits of terror much like the first. Lena offered whatever comfort she was able, while becoming increasingly aware that she was incapable of handling the situation on her own.

* * *

Morning dawned, and Bianca awoke feeling less exhausted than in mornings previous; though not totally rested. She tended to sleep more soundly when Lena was near; yet was more restless in Lena's presence while she was awake. Her uneasiness was difficult to contemplate and increasingly impossible to camouflage. She sensed the pressure building to an ominous crescendo, and was uncertain of her capacity to endure the inevitable fallout.

Lena felt Bianca stirring beside her and pulled her close; nestling her face in Bianca's neck.

Bianca lay there, in Lena's embrace; her mind and body wrestling with her heart. When she could no longer endure the battle that raged within, she gently removed herself from Lena's arms and walked over to the window. _How can something feel so comfortable, so safe, and yet so threatening, all at once?_ she anxiously pondered. And staring out at the sunrise over Pine Valley, she clandestinely considered her options.

* * *

Lena awoke about an hour later, to find Bianca missing from their bed. She panicked; then looked over to find her slumped in the chair, staring off into space. Smiling, she greeted her; startling Bianca from her self-induced trance. "Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you get any sleep at all? Rolling out of bed, she gingerly approached Bianca.

"A little," Bianca absentmindedly replied. "I'm not as exhausted as I was last night" she added; silently wishing Lena would just walk the other direction. She knew where this was leading and she hadn't the fortitude of mind or body to deal with it this morning.

Lena crouched down in front of her, and continued, "Good. I'm concerned about you, Sweetheart," she announced worriedly. "You're not sleeping… you're exhausted all the time… you're not eating the way you should. I wish you would go and talk with someone…"

_Damn. Here we go again. Why the hell can't she just leave it alone? _Bianca thought, as she cut Lena off, mid-sentence, "We've been over this before, Lena. I don't WANT to talk with anyone about what happened. I just want to forget. I cannot relive that nightmare, in broad daylight," she ardently insisted. "Every time I think about that night, it's like he's doing it to me all over again! I just… I…"

Her words trailed off as she began to cry; inhaling a deep breath, as if to strengthen her resolve against the endless tears and the bottomless pit of anguish that accompanied them.

Feeling guilty for causing yet another barrage of tears, Lena drew Bianca into her embrace, and offered sincere apologies. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just… I just want to help, but I don't know how. As much as I love you, I can't do this on my own. You need something more than I am able to offer."

Bianca abruptly pulled away and answered; her voice seething with hostility, "I'm fine, Lena. I don't WANT or NEED to talk about this. What I NEED is for you to just leave it alone," she fumed; rage steadily mounting and she became overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. She felt as if every nerve ending was ignited in flames and the unrelenting pounding in her head only proved to amplify as her rage escalated. _If I have to listen to one more second of this sympathetic drivel, I think I'll explode!_ she silently ranted; until her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Lena.

"Bianca, you've withdrawn from everyone in your life," Lena sorrowfully pointed out. "You rarely speak with your mother when she calls, not that I'm complaining about that, because she obviously despises me, and isn't the least bit pleased with the fact that you've forgiven me; but still, she's your mother. And you don't talk to your Uncle Jack, Myrtle or Boyd. You've even refused to see Maggie, and she's your best friend," she said, concernedly. "Hell, Bianca, most days you won't even talk to me!"

"I'm sorry I'm such a _drain_ on you, Lena," Bianca replied sarcastically. Extracting herself from the chair, she wrapped her arms around her torso in an effort to feign protection, as she began agitatedly pacing the room in tight circles; her behavior reminiscent of a caged animal.

Lena approached her; attempting to stop her incessant circling—an effort that proved to be nothing more than an act of veritable futility. She relented and spoke instead to the moving target. "Bianca, you're not a drain on me," she replied, shaking her head. "Please don't place words in my mouth. I just want you to be okay again. I understand why you're so tempted to run away from this thing, but you'll never regain your life by running away. You can't go around this. The only way to get past what's happened to you is to walk through it; gain strength from it. You have to walk through the fire to prove that you won't allow it to burn you; won't allow it to scar your soul."

"I cannot deal with this anymore, Lena," Bianca replied; pacing frantically. "I'm sick of having the same discussion with you—day after day. JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" she screamed.

Finishing her tirade, she pushed her way past Lena, and stomped off into the bathroom to take a shower.

Lena sank into the chair, dropped her face into her hands. A sense of defeat washed over her, and repeating the act that had become commonplace in their lives, she was engulfed in another torrent of tears.

* * *

Nearly a half-hour later, Bianca emerged from her shower, finding Lena sobbing in the chair.

Lena heard her approaching and looked up to apologize through her tears. "Bianca, I'm so sorry. I won't push you anymore. I won't…"

Bianca cut her off, mid-sentence, once again; her voice seething with frustration and anger, "Save it, Lena," she barked. "I cannot do this anymore. I don't have the mental or emotional capacity to withstand one more minute of this. I'm leaving!"

Lena strained to comprehend the words she'd just heard. "What? Where are you going? When are you coming back?" she questioned, mind in disbelief, heart in panic.

"I'm not sure where I'm going, but I'm not coming back!" Bianca emphasized the part about what she wasn't going to do. "I cannot live here with you anymore," she said in anger that was felt more toward herself than toward Lena.

Lena tore herself from the chair and grabbed Bianca's arms to hold her attention, "You can't just leave, Bianca. I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" she cried.

"I sure as hell can leave, and that's exactly what I'm doing," Bianca snapped; jerking her arms away from Lena. And with that, she brushed her way past Lena and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Lena sank back down into the chair; desperately trying to comprehend the scene that had just played out before her. _What the hell is going on here? Why is she behaving this way? She's certainly been reticent since the rape, but she's never been hostile. She's never indicated that she didn't want to be here with me,_ she thought; mind tumbling over past events as she sought some semblance of an explanation.

She was inexplicably drawn back to the night of the rape and to the remembrance of the "backwoods" route she'd taken to Myrtle's that night… and then to the night previous, when they had traveled that route at Bianca's insistence…

They had been on their way to Myrtle's to pick up a change of clothes, or maybe two, for Bianca, when it happened. Lena was about to take the usual route from the gym to Myrtle's, when Bianca suggested they try a "different" course of travel.

"Hey Baby, I have an idea. Let's take the back way to Myrtle's tonight."

Always the practical thinker, Lena replied, "Why? The usual route is quick and easy."

"Just trust me, okay?" Bianca responded, eyebrow arched; a twinkle in her eye. "Make a right on the gravel road; the one with the fence post. Do you see it?"

"Yes. I see it," Lena replied with trepidation. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" she quizzed.

Bianca laughed, "Because I usually am!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lena laughed in return.

Doing as she was bidden, Lena turned the car onto the gravel road, and slowed the pace to accommodate the change in terrain. Bianca moved closer to her, ghosting soft kisses on the sensitive area below Lena's ear.

"Bianca?" There was a hint of warning in Lena's voice.

A seductive, "Hmmm ...?" escaped Bianca's lips, as she drew Lena's earlobe into her mouth and began sucking on it gently; purposely tormenting.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Bianca replied in that seductive voice of hers; a smile playing on her lips as she continued to nibble on Lena's ear.

"Oh, I know what you're _doing_, but what the hell are you trying to do to me? Drive me to insanity?" There was humor in Lena's tone. "We're in the car!"

"What's the matter, Lena? Do people not have car sex in Poland?" Bianca grinned, as she continued her seduction. "Too bad for them!" she giggled.

"I'm sure they do, but I've never…," Lena replied incredulously.

Bianca pulled away from her playful assault on Lena's ear, and smiled. "Oh Goody! I get to be your first!" she replied with an excited giggle; sounding almost childlike in her enthusiasm. Then turning serious, she continued, "And I'd better be your one and only."

"Bianca, you're my one and only… _everything_. I love you," Lena whispered in reply.

"I love you too," Bianca quietly acknowledged. Then feigning forgetfulness, she continued with a smile. "Now… where was I?" she asked; before returning to the task of thoroughly kissing Lena's luscious neck. She trailed slow, lingering kisses along Lena's jawline and down to her collarbone, while caressing Lena's inner thigh with her hand; inching closer to her ultimate destination.

"Bianca, you _must_ stop that!" Lena warned, breathlessly.

"Why? Am I turning you on?" she whispered seductively in Lena's ear.

"Yes. Very much so," Lena exhaled.

"Good!" Bianca declared; satisfaction pervading her voice. "Tell me what I'm doing to you. Am I making you wet?" she growled against Lena's ear.

"Yes!" Lena replied. Voice thick with desire, her accent grew heavy. "If you don't stop, I'll have to pull the car over. I can't concentrate on driving with your hand sliding up my thigh, and your tongue… Oh, my God! Bianca!" she squealed; almost losing control of the steering wheel.

Bianca laughed; pleased with the reaction she had evoked from Lena with her last maneuver, and whispered seductively into her ear, "I want you, Lena. Pull the car over."

"Bianca, we can't…"

"Yes, we can," Bianca assured with a smile; nodding her head up and down to seal her conviction. "You might as well give in," she continued playfully. "I'm not going to stop until I get what I know we both want."

Unable to stifle the desire that was quickly rising in her body, Lena pulled the car to the side of the road. Slipping it into neutral, she set the parking brake and turned to Bianca. "You're completely incorrigible, you know that, don't you?" she said; drawing Bianca in for a long, wet kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, Bianca breathlessly replied, "Yes. I do know that. I'm also in love, and I can't wait to feel your body against mine. I just cannot get enough of you."

"Lucky me," Lena smiled in reply. "Now, show me how this 'car sex' thing works," she giggled; leaning in for another long, slow kiss.

They lingered together then, sharing slow, sensual kisses, tongues intertwining, fighting for control; hands wandering at will, exploring, enticing.

Bianca drew back from their kisses; dark eyes laden with desire. She locked her gaze on Lena, and reached to recline her seat. "Slide over here, Baby. I want to feel your body against mine," she whispered.

Lena's eyes darted about, frantically searching for a logical way to accomplish that particular maneuver. _Fucking sports car. No room to move. Damned gear shift,_ she thought.

Bianca smiled; reading Lena's thoughts as if they were her own. "Don't keep me waiting over here," she laughed; enjoying the conundrum Lena was facing.

Anxious to return to this game of theirs, Lena reclined her own seat, and sliding up on the back, she lifted her long, lithe legs over the gear shift; moving to join Bianca in the passenger seat.

"What took you so long?" Bianca questioned teasingly. "I thought you'd never figure it out," she continued, one eyebrow raised.

"Just stop teasing me and take me… now," Lena replied; drawing Bianca in for another kiss. "God, I want you," she whispered into Bianca's mouth.

Understanding the old adage, "Keep them wanting more, but never waiting," Bianca set about honoring Lena's request. She agilely moved Lena beneath her; sliding her right knee between Lena's thighs as she continued plying her with long, slow kisses.

Lena moaned softly into Bianca's mouth as she steadily began to grind herself against Bianca's knee; indicating she wanted more.

Quickly rising to the challenge, Bianca slid her hand down the front of Lena's yoga pants, finding her… wet… ready.

Lena found a similar state of arousal as she moved her hand down the front of Bianca's jogging shorts. They moved against one another, fingers exploring that sweet liquid heat in unison, as they gradually ascended to the heights of ecstasy. And then, their breath coming in short bursts and quiet moans, they fell over into sated bliss, where they lingered together.

Several minutes later, they withdrew from one another and lay there breathless, and momentarily satiated. Lena smiled as she ran her fingers through Bianca's hair. "How do you do that to me?" It was more a statement than question.

"Do what?" Bianca quizzed; a smile playing on her lips.

"Make me want you, with just a simple touch," Lena answered. "God, Bianca. I've never felt this way about anyone. The things you do to me!" she mused.

"You do the same things to me, Lena," Bianca willingly admitted. "Sometimes, all you have to do is smile at me, and I want you."

"Really?" Lena teased; arching an eyebrow. "If that's the case, then I think I'll be smiling at you a whole lot more often," she laughed.

"Good!" Bianca replied; obviously pleased.

They lay there, facing one another in the passenger seat of Lena's car, talking and laughing for what seemed like hours. Time ceased to exist when the two of them were together. Finally, Lena turned and noted the time, "It's late, Sweetheart. Maybe we should get back to Myrtle's to pick up your things, so we can go home to bed." _So we can go home to bed. Hmmm… I like the sound of that,_ Lena thought; completely oblivious to the fact that Bianca's thoughts fervently echoed her own.

"Sounds like a plan," Bianca replied with a smile; arching one eyebrow suggestively. "There are a few things I'd like to do to you that logistically cannot be accomplished within the confines of this car," she seductively announced.

Lena noticed the desire rising in Bianca's eyes again, and grinned, "Bianca Montgomery, you are absolutely insatiable!"

"I told you, I cannot get enough of you! Do you believe me now?" she grinned in response.

"Yes, I believe you… and I feel the same way about you," Lena replied; laughing. "Now, I think we'd better get going."

Lena's eyes again darted around the car, this time, searching for a way out of her their current entanglement.

Bianca watched; enjoying the look of distress on Lena's face as she sought to rectify the situation. "You look so fucking sexy behind the wheel of this car, Lena… but it's times like this, I sure wish you drove a mini-van," Bianca laughed.

Lena sank back down on the seat next to Bianca, laughing with her, and replied, "Maybe we should check into getting one of those."

When they finished laughing at the absurdity of their situation, Bianca suggested it might be prudent of her to just open the passenger side door, so Lena could climb out over her, and reclaim her place behind the wheel. Moments later, they were on their way to Myrtle's, devilish grins plastered across their faces; Lena pondering the implausibility of Bianca ever ceasing to amaze her. _Never in my wildest dreams would I have believed my sweet, innocent Bianca would prove to be such a tempting little seductress,_ she mused; shaking her head in wonder and appreciation of her good fortune.

TBC in Chapter 3: The Revelation…


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation

Title: Restoration

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: All My Children

Pairings: Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Maggie Stone, Anna Devane, Erica Kane, Jackson Montgomery, Myrtle Fargate, Dr. Joe Martin, Dr. David Hayward, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Synopsis: This story was borne of my extreme distaste for the handling of Bianca's rape. It follows Bianca and Lena as they deal with the aftermath and work toward reclaiming the life they were meant to share.

Warnings and Author's Note: At times, this story is dark and angst-ridden, but mostly, it is a celebration of life. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of those particularly difficult chapters. Throughout the course of writing this story—which has taken place over the course of nearly a decade—I have endeavored to offer this sensitive subject matter its due justice, and perhaps offer a ray of hope to those who have suffered similar experiences, along the way. I know, only too well, the tumultuous journey one must traverse when attempting to achieve Restoration from the ashes of the Ruins… The true beauty of the journey is found in the inner strength that is manifested along the way…

Rating: Chapter 3 is rated R, for candid discussions about the subject of rape, but the story does venture deeply into NC-17.

Regards—

Kimberly

Restoration

Copyright August 2003 / Revision May 2012

"Walking on the edge of rage and understanding, between the black and white. This child is so angry. Alone here tonight. Alarming desperation leads me to believe, with all my shields and protection, it's only me I deceive."

— Melissa Etheridge "Dance Without Sleeping"

Chapter 3 – The Revelation:

_Early August, 2003—Pine Valley Inn, Room 867_

Lena smiled to herself, enjoying the ruminations of times past—Times unspoiled by the despondency of their current reality. Then she recalled Bianca's words… words once spoken in playful confession, in the midst of an intimate moment… words that were now an illuminating statement, a betrayal of the hidden motivation behind Bianca's perplexing behavior: _Sometimes, all you have to do is smile at me, and I want you._

Jolted from her reverie at the remembrance of Bianca's confession, realization dawned._ Oh my God! That's it,_ she thought._ That's the reason she left. It has to be a part of it, anyway. She couldn't stay, because she still wants me. She wants us to be the way we used to be—and she's not capable of dealing with that part of our relationship right now._ Thoughts coagulate, as Lena shifted in the chair, allowing her mind to marinate in this revelation.

Lena Kundera was well-versed in the fine art of reading Bianca Montgomery. Enough to know that there was a significantly more profound explanation for the young woman's behavior. But for now, this uncomplicated revelation calmed her fears, allowing her to think clearly about what she needed to do to help Bianca heal.

* * *

Lena knew the task that lay before her would prove to be the challenge of a lifetime; but she had no choice. Bianca needed her to be strong, and Lena was determined to be her Rock. She knew this situation was well beyond her area of expertise, and she needed to enlist the assistance of someone she knew could help. Someone Bianca knew well and trusted implicitly. Someone… named Maggie Stone.

She remembered a conversation with Bianca, when they were sharing the details of their pasts. Bianca had been speaking about Maggie, telling her about how she had fallen in love with Maggie, but that the young coed was, as she contended, "into guys." In the midst of this conversation, Bianca had given Lena some of the reasons why she had fallen in love with Maggie… why she still loved her; though now in a very different way. Maggie was a giving person; always one to help whenever there was a need. That's why she had chosen to become a doctor. Bianca had also divulged the fact that Maggie was a volunteer counselor at the Rape Crisis Center at the clinic where Dr. David Hayward worked. With this piece of knowledge under her belt, Lena proceeded out the door, determination echoing in each deliberate footstep.

* * *

_August 7, 2003—Oak Hall, Pine Valley University_

Maggie was in the midst of a relaxing summer afternoon; lounging contentedly against a huge pillow that she had propped up against the wall in the corner of her bed. Afternoons such as this were few and far between for her due to her rigorous class schedule, her volunteer work at the Crisis Center and her job at Pine Valley Hospital; not to mention the fact that her social calendar was usually packed as well.

She was taking advantage of this unexpected break in her schedule; trying to catch up on some reading. Maggie's reading material usually consisted of medical text books, medical journals and quite often, articles from psychology journals… research for her position at the Crisis Center. Today, however, was different. Today she had chosen to indulge herself a bit, and began reading a book that Bianca had suggested: _A Lesson Before Dying_, by Ernest J. Gaines.

Bianca had explained that although this book was about racial injustice in 1940's Louisiana, not about gay rights in the New Millennium, it ultimately rang true in reference to both sets of circumstances, even in present-day society. She found that she identified with the demonstration of the tenacity required to stand up and declare the true value of one's life in a time and place where that life is ostensibly worth nothing. Though Bianca hadn't suffered any extensive injustice because of her sexuality, she had known so many others who had, and her heart went out to each and every one who'd had an experience such as this. Bianca had also explained how the lesson that was learned in this book was part of what gave her the strength to accept who she was, and how that acceptance was what had given her the passion to be able to love whomever her heart chose.

Maggie thought about Bianca's explanation for her love of this book, and somehow, she felt closer to her, felt comforted by the bond of the shared knowledge of this lesson. Her mind meandered off track as she focused more on Bianca and the tragedy that had befallen her. Her heart ached for her friend, knowing there was really nothing she could do for her at the moment other than love her, and knowing that right now, Bianca wasn't capable of accepting her love. Being a rape counselor allowed Maggie to understand Bianca's state of mind, her emotions, her behavior, but it didn't make it any easier to sit back and do nothing while her best friend was suffering through such an agonizing experience.

A knock on her door drew Maggie away from her thoughts of Bianca. She dropped the book onto her bed and crossed the room to answer.

Lena stood at the threshold of Maggie's dorm room; having gone there in search of the assistance she so desperately needed. After she knocked, she felt a twinge of anxiety; she was unsure of the type of reception she would receive.

Opening the door, a wave of irritation washed over Maggie at finding Lena on the other side. Visits from Lena were always angst-ridden and Maggie was growing tired of being the go-between in Lena's less than perfect relationship with Bianca. Her irritation was evident in her initial greeting, "Lena. What are you doing here?" she said curtly.

Lena quickly averted her eyes, momentarily regretting the decision to involve Maggie in this situation. While Lena searched for a way to express her reasons for darkening Maggie's doorstep once again, Maggie took note of Lena's apprehension and realized, under present circumstances, Lena's only reason for being there would be concern for Bianca. She didn't particularly trust this woman, and with good reason, but Bianca trusted her, was even willing to forgive her, so Maggie decided to step down a bit and give Lena a chance to explain the reason for her visit. _Or at least give her enough rope to hang herself,_ she thought disdainfully.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lena's attempt at an explanation, "I need your help, Maggie," she announced, desperation in her accented voice. "Bianca left me this morning."

Feigning surprise while thinking, _Gee, what a shock. How many times does this make now?_ Maggie asked, "Really? Why?"

Without answering the question at hand, Lena quickly went on to say, "I promise you, Maggie, I'm only here to find a way to help Bianca, not to seek information regarding her hideaway. Not that I really think you know where she is, because no one seems to have a clue as to her whereabouts."

Lena's final statement caught Maggie's attention. She dropped her guard and invited Lena inside. She offered Lena a seat, then dropped down on the edge of her bed and asked, her voice laden with concern, "Where have you looked? Did you try Erica's penthouse? The boathouse?"

Lena answered, her frustration evident, "I've checked everywhere. I went to the boathouse first, because she told me that's where the two of you go when you need time to think. I called Boyd and asked him to check the penthouse because I don't want Erica to know that Bianca left me. It will only add fuel to the fire," she explained. "Anyway, to be quite honest with you, right now Bianca's whereabouts are the least of my concerns. She won't go far. I'm sure of that."

"Why are you so sure?" Maggie questioned.

"Because since the night of the…" Lena paused, still finding it difficult to say the word, then drawing in a breath, she continued, "since the night it happened, she hasn't left my side for a moment. I've been working from our room at the Valley Inn as much as possible because she didn't want me to leave her alone for any extended period of time. And she has refused to go out anywhere. Even to get something to eat. She won't talk to anyone," she explained, exasperation evident in her voice. Then she added, her voice barely a whisper, "Most days, she barely even speaks to me."

"I'm sorry, Lena. I know this must be difficult for you. It's been really tough on me too, knowing what happened to her and not being able to help. I'm a trained rape counselor, for heaven's sake, and I can't even help my best friend," Maggie responded; a hint of despondency evident in her voice.

Seeing the downcast look in Maggie's eyes, Lena reached out her hand to offer a bit of comfort. Lightly, she patted Maggie's arm, "I'm sorry Bianca won't talk to you. Believe me, Maggie. I've tried. She's been almost completely reticent since… that night." Lena paused and let out a deep sigh. Feeling frustrated with her lack of knowledge where such things were concerned, she shook her head and finished, "I just don't know what to do."

"What can I do, Lena? How can I help?" Maggie asked, without hesitation.

"Well, Bianca told me once, and… you indicated yourself a minute ago, that you are a counselor at the Rape Crisis Center. I was hoping you could help me with her. I need to understand why she left me, so I can fix the problem and get her to come home," Lena explained. "Can you help me? Can you explain to me what she's going through?"

"I'll try," Maggie exhaled; sounding forlorn. "Tell me what happened. What prompted her to leave?"

Taking a deep breath, Lena began recounting the events that had taken place since the rape; concentrating specifically on the events of earlier that morning when Bianca had stormed out of their bedroom in a rage, vowing that she wouldn't return. She explained about how she did understand the internal battle Bianca was fighting just by having Lena near and wanting things to be the way they once were; then she paused to assure her, "Please, believe me, Maggie, I would never pressure her for sex. I swear to you, I haven't laid a finger on her, except to comfort her. I haven't even tried to kiss her, other than a chaste kiss on the cheek or temple. Maggie, I love her… _so_ much," she breathed. "And I can wait… as long as it takes. My love for Bianca runs far deeper than just sex." She paused for a moment; then admitted solemnly, "But I won't lie to you, Maggie, there are times when it's extremely difficult for me too," she stated openly. "I miss that part of our relationship, and sometimes I wonder if we'll ever have that back again." She also explained that she knew there was something more, but that she was at a complete loss as to what it might be.

Maggie listened intently; her heart aching more deeply for the two of them with each detail Lena shared. And by the time Lena was finished delivering her account of the past month's events, they were both in tears.

Maggie spent several moments attempting to regain her composure; then offered what insight she could, while tempering it with a dash of humor. "Lena, you're correct about the battle that Bianca is fighting inside of herself right now. I know how much she loves you, and… I know how she feels about making love with you. Lord knows, I've heard her talk about it enough," she rolled her eyes, as Lena blushed at the comment. "Having you so close to her right now has to be quite difficult. She told me when the two of you were broken up earlier this summer, she wasn't letting you anywhere near her because she knew if she did, she would give in to you, and she wasn't ready to place her heart on the line again so soon."

Lena smiled at Maggie's divulgence of her private conversation with Bianca; realizing that Bianca had never really lost faith in their love. Now she understood that Bianca was just a bit wary of being hurt again—an attitude that Lena could completely understand given the circumstances of their breakup.

"I can't believe the two of you speak of such things so openly," Lena said in amazement.

"Well, B and I talk about everything." Maggie emphasized the totality of the things they shared. "That's why this is so difficult for me, having her push me away like this…" Her words trailed off as her emotions sought to overwhelm. Willfully, she regained control, changed the subject and continued, "You're also correct in that there are other factors at work here; factors that might not even cross your mind."

Lena's interest was piqued and she asked, "What do you mean? Have you spoken with Bianca about these 'other factors'?"

Maggie shook her head, answering, "If you mean, have I spoken to her since this morning, the answer is 'No,' I haven't. You know she refuses to see me and these 'other factors' are the reasons why."

Maggie noticed the look of confusion on Lena's face and quickly endeavored to explain. "Lena, right now Bianca doesn't want to deal with the rape. If she talks about it, that makes it real—and she doesn't want it to be real. Hell, I don't want it to be real," she stated solemnly. She paused then; an effort to hold back the torrent of emotions that was trying to engulf her. And after a brief moment, she closed her eyes, drew in a deliberate breath and continued, "I'm sure you don't either." Attempting to maintain her "counselor" demeanor, she explained, "It's a common reaction to this type of trauma. She probably feels like a caged animal when she's with you… or with anyone she thinks will push her to discuss what happened."

Understanding dawned on Lena's face and she replied, "So, she was so angry this morning because I was pushing her to talk about that night. She left because of me," she concluded. Lowering her head in disgrace, she continued, her voice laced with despondency, "I've done it again, Maggie. I chased her away because the burden of my love for her is too much for her to bear."

Maggie allowed Lena's statement to sink in. Taking time to formulate a response and ward off her emotions once again, she then replied, "No, Lena. This isn't your fault. You didn't cause Bianca to leave. It may seem that way on the surface, but in reality, Bianca left, not because she couldn't face you anymore, but because she couldn't face herself," she explained. Maggie was beginning to lose the battle against her emotions as she finished her thought, "If she stays away from you… away from those of us who love her and want to help her, then she can deceive herself into believing it never happened—at least for the moment. So she's building walls of protection to shield herself from the truth."

Tears began to flow again as Maggie finally lost control of her emotions, "Oh, God, Lena," she sobbed; face buried in her hands. "Bianca has always been the most open, honest, loving human being I've ever known and the thought of her becoming so closed, so guarded," she paused to choke back tears, "is almost more than I can bear."

Compassion overwhelmed Lena and she moved the short distance from the chair to the bed. Sitting down next to Maggie, she gently gathered her close. Maggie was resistant at first; then giving in to her overwhelming grief, she leaned into the comfort that was offered.

Lena spoke; sorrow overtaking her as tears began to fall. "I know, Maggie," she cried. "Bianca is the very essence of everything that is good and right in this world. How could he do this to her?"

Shaking her head against Maggie's shoulder, Lena released the guilt that had been bottling up inside her heart since the night of the attack. "He hates me. That's why. It's his sick way of exacting revenge for my betrayal," she sobbed. "God, Maggie. This is all my fault. I have to help her. I have to make it up to her; have to make things right."

Maggie withdrew from Lena's embrace, shaking her head in protest. "No, Lena," she argued. "I know Bianca. She could never blame you for this." She sniffed back tears as she continued, "She may be angry right now, but there's no way she could ever hold you responsible for what that sick bastard did to her. She's not capable of such an injustice."

Lena nodded her head, indicating that she understood; that she believed Maggie was right. She reached up then, to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Maggie reached over to retrieve the box of tissues from her nightstand and offered them to Lena; taking one for herself as well.

After they had both regained their composure, Lena asked, "So, what can we do? How can we get her past this point, to where she's able to face the truth?"

"We have to wait it out, Lena. Wait until she hits rock bottom and has no choice but to face reality. Once she reaches that point, she'll be ready to talk," Maggie explained; pausing to allow her statement to register. Then nodding her head, she offered her pledge, "When she's ready, I'll be there."

"I'll be there too, Maggie," Lena assured. "How long do you think it will be?"

Maggie answered; slowly shaking her head, "That's difficult to predict. It's different for every woman who has been through such an unthinkable trauma," she explained. She hesitated then, knowing that she had to address Lena's recent statement, while also knowing her response wouldn't be appreciated. She took a deep breath and said, "Lena, I know you want to be the one to help Bianca through this and, believe me, I understand why. But the thing is, well… it would probably be best if you would allow me to handle it, at least at first."

Lena was already shaking her head back and forth in adamant disagreement. When Maggie finished her initial statement, Lena said, "No Maggie. I need to be there for her. I need to…"

Maggie interrupted her, saying, "Lena. Please allow me to finish; hear me out. Okay?"

Lena nodded her assent and Maggie continued, "The first time a woman recounts the events of a rape, it can be almost as traumatic as the event itself. It would be extremely difficult for her to get through the experience if you were there. For some women, recounting a rape remains equally as traumatic for them for years to come. She needs time to heal before she'll be able to reveal all of the intimate details of that night to you." She paused to draw in a breath before continuing her explanation, "It's different with me. I was never her lover, so she won't feel the added pressure of worrying about me not wanting to make love with her again after knowing everything he did to her." She finished her explanation; then questioned, "Does that make sense?"

Lena shook her head and answered, "Yes. It makes perfect sense, Maggie. I just wish I could do something to help her. I love her… so much, and I hate watching what this is doing to her."

"I know you love her, Lena. I love her too. More than you could know," Maggie assured. She smiled softly, as she considered her closest friend, and gently nudged Lena's arm. "Know why I love her the most?" she asked reflectively.

Lena shook her head, indicating a "No," and said, "Please, tell me why," she encouraged; eyes locking with Maggie's.

Maggie held Lena's gaze, as she contemplated her answer, "The thing that makes me love her more than anything, is that she loved my sister Frankie _so_ much," she breathed. "Let me tell you, Lena, Frankie could be a real hard-ass when she wanted to be… and she was so afraid to allow anyone to love her, because she didn't feel worthy of being loved. But Bianca…" She exhaled; shaking her head in awe of her friend's ability to love so unconditionally, and continued her musing, "Bianca, she broke through the walls of steel Frankie built around her heart. She just pushed the barricades aside and walked right in like she owned the place," she announced proudly. "Lena, thanks to Bianca and her amazing, altruistic heart, my sister died, knowing that she was loved beyond all reason," she finished; tears welling up in her eyes.

Lena shook her head as understanding dawned, "Frankie sounds a lot like me."

"Yes. I think she was," Maggie acknowledged. "That's probably one of the reasons Bianca was so drawn to you. Though, I know it's not the reason why she loves you so much now. By the way, Lena," she added as an afterthought; an attempt to return the subject to the matter at hand, "you _are_ doing something to help her—you came to talk to me. Now that you understand a little more about what she's experiencing, you'll be able to control the situation more effectively. When you see her, you'll know not to push her to talk about it. Just talk to her about everyday things and try to get her to laugh. If she's able to relax she'll drop her guard and be more receptive to you."

Lena laughed sardonically. "Right. I'll know to do that… if she ever comes home. She was so angry this morning," she recalled; shaking her head. "I don't think she'll be back. At least not any time soon."

"Just give her time, Lena. I know how much she loves you. She'll come around," Maggie assured. "In the meantime, just give her some space. Right now, I think your most dangerous adversary is Erica. I hate to be so blunt, Lena, but Erica despises the fact that Bianca has forgiven you and taken you back. I wouldn't put it past her to try to use this to come between the two of you."

Lena adamantly acknowledged her agreement. "She already has; that night at the hospital," she explained. "Believe me, I worry about that constantly. Erica hates me and I don't anticipate her having a change of heart anytime soon. Unless she thinks that by cozying up to me, she can find a way to destroy me and rid Bianca of my distasteful presence for good. Then she might be willing to, how do you say, 'climb into bed with me.' Is that the correct adage?"

Maggie laughed at the absurdity of that particular mental picture and replied, with a nod of her head, "Yes. That's the correct adage." Then forcing the intrusive image from her mind, she returned to their original topic. "Okay. Now that we've agreed that Erica is a force to be reckoned with, what are we going to do to keep her from using this situation against the two of you?"

Lena considered the question and answered, "Well, first of all, we have to keep Bianca as far away from Erica as possible. Not that it will be all that difficult. Bianca won't speak with _her_ either. She's refused every telephone call Erica has made to her since that night at the hospital. And believe me, Erica hasn't been the least bit shy about letting me know she thinks it's my fault; that I'm purposely keeping Bianca away from her."

"Yes, but Bianca's not staying with you right now, so she will be more accessible for Erica. We have to do something to remedy that situation. Immediately," Maggie adamantly declared.

Lena agreed with the supposition and she knew Maggie was the answer to this particular predicament. She also knew the danger that existed in involving Maggie in this situation. Bianca was vulnerable, and she had been in love with Maggie in the past. Lena knew better than anyone how easy it was to fall in love with Bianca, and she feared Maggie might rethink her "into guys" attitude if she were to spend too much time alone with her. Nevertheless, Bianca was in pain and it was Lena's responsibility to help in whatever capacity she was able. No matter the consequences. With unending love as her impetus, Lena determined to set her concerns aside, place her faith in Bianca's love for her, and do whatever was necessary to help bring restoration to Bianca's tattered heart. With this motivation propelling her forward, she offered the only viable solution she could find, "I have an idea," she announced.

Curiosity piqued, Maggie said, "Well, let's hear it."

"You're technically on summer break right now. Am I correct?" Lena inquired.

Maggie nodded, indicating that Lena was correct in her assumption; now truly curious as to where she was going with this line of questioning. Lena noted her curiosity and continued, "What if I arranged for the two of you to spend a few weeks, maybe even a month or so, away from here. Somewhere where she might be able to relax and try to enjoy herself a little… maybe the beach. We could tell her that it's just a getaway, meant solely to take some of the pressure off of her. You could promise her that you won't push her to talk about what happened."

Maggie thought about Lena's suggestion and nodded in agreement, "Okay. I'll go with her, if we can get her to agree. But right now we have a much bigger challenge on our hands."

Lena gave her a confused look and asked, "What challenge is that?"

"Ummm… Lena," Maggie said sarcastically, "We don't… know where… she is." She delivered her knowledge slowly, to give it time to permeate Lena's memory; then continued in a more lighthearted tone, "Hey, when B doesn't want to be found, it can take a veritable explosion in her so-called 'rabbit hole_,_' to ferret her out of hiding."

Lena laughed at Maggie's analogy and replied, "You're right about that. I forget just how well you really know her. Sometimes I'm actually convinced that you know her better than I do."

Maggie smiled and nodded. "Well, when it comes to some things, you're probably right," she agreed. She laughed and continued, teasing Lena this time, "On the other hand, I'm sure there are many details about Bianca of which only you have intimate knowledge."

Lena blushed at the insinuation and averted her eyes for a moment; an attempt to regain her composure. Then she laughed, "Well, I think that's a topic we'd do well to avoid… for both our sakes."

"I couldn't agree more," Maggie laughed. Then deliberately returning to their former topic of conversation she asked, "So, what are we gonna do about finding her?"

* * *

_Late August, 2003_

Bianca settled uncomfortably in the chair in her hotel room; feeling frustrated and restless. It had been three weeks since she left Lena, standing in their bedroom, crying. She had spent the time alone, desperately searching her heart for answers that refused to come; her internal rage steadily rising with each day that passed without offering explanation for her suffering. She allowed her errant thoughts to run unchecked, _Why did this happen to me? Why now, when I was on the verge of something real… something lasting with Lena? Is this the eternal price I must pay for the unpardonable sin of loving Lena Kundera? Who pissed in God's Cheerios and caused Him to just sit back and do nothing while that animal…?_ Her thoughts carried on like a runaway freight train on a track that had no end.

Her sleep was still plagued with nightmares of Michael Cambias; her mind and body were inundated with exhaustion. And no matter what she ate—or didn't eat—she was perpetually nauseous. She blamed the nausea on bad hotel food… She blamed it on stress… She blamed it on… anything she could conjure up; be it realistic or unimaginable. Anything other than what she knew to be the indisputable catalyst: She was pregnant.

The revelation had come early that morning, as she lay in angst-ridden disquiet within the less than comforting confines of the hotel room bed. She found herself nostalgically thinking about how long it had been since she last spent the night with Lena, in their bed, in the safety and comfort of Lena's embrace. _Three weeks… so long. God, I miss her,_ she thought. _But I just cannot go back there. I just… I… she'll make me deal with it… with my anger…. with the truth about that night… what he did to me… the truth about my feelings for her. God, the truth: She touches me—I want her. I cannot handle that… not now. _

Then shaking away the ache in her heart, the longing in her body, she forcefully shifted gears and directed her thoughts on to other topics. She noted that she hadn't had a cycle since she left Lena. She brushed it off as stress; the stress of being away from Lena. Then further recollection told her it had been considerably longer than that. Removing herself from the twisted covers, she bolted across the room. She anxiously grabbed her appointment book and frantically thumbed through the pages in search of her telltale markings. The last markings she found were for June. Her last cycle began on June 24th. Apprehensively counting forward fourteen days, she landed on the date… the date that would haunt her for eternity, and longer: July 8, 2003.

She dropped the book to the floor, stunned beyond words. Her heart and mind raced, as if in competition to see which one would fail her first.

* * *

Several hours and a trip to the drugstore later; having caught sight of Michael and spiraling into a whirlwind of distress along the way, Bianca slouched dejectedly in the chair, holding the betraying element… the positive pregnancy test, in her hand as her thoughts ran rampant. _I'm pregnant. Oh my God… I'm Pregnant!_ She allowed austere reality to settle into her weary mind, bringing panic along for the ride. _ Now what am I supposed to do? God couldn't possibly be this cruel. Oh, Yes… He certainly could._ She laughed disdainfully and, returned to her thoughts, _How could I be…? _ Then she remembered…

Her memory carried her back to that night. The night her future was eternally altered. The moment the crucial decision was made—if it could be considered a decision. She personally considered it to be more like a transient alteration of awareness; an alteration that would ultimately carve out her destiny.

Bianca lay on the gurney in the examination room, feeling overwhelmed by the depth of love she sensed emanating from Lena. Yet she was too weak, too lethargic, too traumatized to offer any sort of reciprocation. Her mind could barely process the events of the evening, and her brain lacked the mental capacity to instruct her mouth to speak. As Lena gently wiped away her errant tears, Bianca did the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment: she drifted off, once again, into a hazy world of drug-induced delirium.

Anna silently motioned for Lena to follow her out into the corridor to finish their previously interrupted conversation. Lena, though reluctant to leave Bianca even for a brief moment, relented, leaned over to place chaste kisses on Bianca's temple and cheek, paused to whisper a soft, "I love you," in her ear and turned to obey the Police Chief's unspoken command.

As they settled in to continue their conversation, Jackson arrived, with Erica, and to their amazement, Kendall in tow. They approached Anna with questioning eyes; trepidation painted on their faces. Erica immediately began demanding answers. "Where is my daughter? Where is Bianca? What has happened to her? Damnit, Anna. I want answers, and I want them NOW!"

Anna excused herself from Lena, and bracing herself for the inevitable detonation of Erica Kane's wrath, she propelled herself forward to deliver the devastating dose of reality. Lena remained bolted to her chair.

* * *

Anna ushered the three of them into a nearby waiting area and instructed them to take a seat. She furtively searched for the most benevolent means by which to relay the gruesome events of the last few hours.

Erica remained in her tizzy; though Kendall seemed to have persuaded her to silence her display. Jackson's voice startled Anna from her word search, as he began to issue questions of his own. "Anna, I know Bianca was assaulted, but please tell us… Is she alright? Is she seriously injured? Where is she? Do you have her assailant in custody?"

"Slow down, Jackson, one thing at a time. Okay?" Anna calmly instructed. "No, she's not seriously injured. She has a minor concussion, but Dr. Martin says it's nothing to be alarmed about. Other than that, just some bruises and a few lacerations. No broken bones or anything of that nature. Physically, she'll be fine in a few days," she assured. "Emotionally… well that's a different story entirely. Jackson…" Anna paused for a moment to steel herself before she continued, "Erica, you need to prepare yourselves. Kendall, you too. This will be difficult to hear; even more difficult to process. Bianca was… she was raped…"

Anna barely breathed out the last word as reality registered on their faces.

Erica began to cry uncontrollably as she buried her face in Kendall's chest; clinging to her like a frightened child to its mother. The irony of the situation was indeed quite profound. Kendall held her close as her own tears slid down her cheeks.

Jackson's face wore a look of pure, unadulterated fury as he barked through clenched teeth, "Who was it? Was she able to give a description? Do you have the fucking bastard in custody?"

Anna shook her head; somberly answering his questions. "Bianca hasn't said a single word since the attack. I think she's still in shock; overwhelmed by the trauma," she explained. "Lena found her at Myrtle's and called 911. She's been with her the entire time. I spoke with Lena and she seems to think the assailant was none other than Michael Cambias."

At the sound of Michael's name, Erica jerked herself out of Kendall's arms and screamed, "What? I thought he was in jail! When did he get out? How?"

Jackson attempted to explain that he hadn't had an opportunity to tell her about Michael's arraignment, the fact that someone had posted bail or that he had arranged police protection for Erica, Kendall and Lena, but before he could extract the words from his mouth, Erica's wrath had already been detonated, and she was on the warpath. Her target: Lena. She flew out of her chair, flung the waiting room door open and stormed out in search of her mark. It took only seconds because Lena was still rooted in the seat she had been in when Erica arrived. Lena instinctively removed herself from the chair and began backing away; lest she be the recipient of yet another of Erica's infamous bitch-slaps.

Erica approached Lena, screaming, "You! This is entirely your fault! Do you hear me? If you hadn't played with my Bianca's innocent, open heart the way you did, Michael never would have come near her. You no good, Polish Charlatan!"

Lena stood there in silence; taking Erica's words to heart. She dropped her gaze as a wave of shame washed over her. She knew every word Erica had hurled was the God's honest truth. She had played with Bianca's affections—in the beginning. She had betrayed Michael. She had… her thoughts faded away as Kendall approached; trying to gain control of the situation; of her Mother.

Kendall grabbed Erica's shoulders; attempting to deter her from making a further spectacle of herself. "Mom, this is neither the time nor the place for this," she chastised. "Please stop. Let's just concentrate on Bianca and what she needs from us."

Kendall's pleas fell on deaf ears, as Erica pulled away from her clutches, screaming, "Let go of me, Kendall. I'm not finished with this Polish Piranha just yet."

Relenting, Kendall dropped her grasp, as Erica returned her attention to Lena and continued to scream, "Get the hell out of here! Stay away from my daughter!"

Bianca had roused from her slumber moments earlier and began wondering where Lena had gone; worrying that she had abandoned her. The commotion in the corridor startled Bianca from her lethargy. For the first time in what seemed like days, Bianca heard every word clearly. She recognized the voices and from her mother's references, she knew that Lena was out there; that Lena had become her mother's target of choice. _Oh God! She's blaming Lena for what happened to me. I have to stop her, before she sends Lena away for good._

Forcing herself from the gurney, her body still in extreme agony, Bianca opened the exam room door to confront her mother and attempt to protect Lena from any further oppression.

She pushed the door open, recalling every ounce of her strength to do so, and finding her voice for the first time in hours, called out to Erica, "That's enough, Mother! Leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong. All she is guilty of is trying to protect me!"

At the sight of her daughter, Erica quickly forgot about her target and rushed to Bianca's side. Carefully, she reached out, stroking her hair as she spoke, "Oh Sweetheart, are you okay? I was so worried about you. How are…"

Bianca cut her off and continued berating her, "Mother, did you hear me? Leave Lena alone. None of this is her fault."

"Oh Bianca, Sweetheart, I beg to differ with you," Erica said, in a condescending tone. "It's completely her fault. She's the one who…"

Bianca became enraged at the insinuation Erica was about to voice and screamed, "NO, MOTHER! It's not Lena's fault. It's YOUR fault! You… and Kendall, and… even Uncle Jack!"

Kendall flinched at the sound of her name amidst the accusations Bianca was hurling about. She knew Bianca was right. It was her fault. She was the one who brought Michael to Pine Valley; introduced him into their lives. She sank down into a nearby chair, silently mourning the loss of her sister. The sister she had just recently gained after years of trying. Only four short days after their "big talk" at the Independence Day Fair and already, she had managed to compromise the progress they had made. Now she knew there was no hope of a real relationship ever developing between them.

Lena was taken aback by Bianca's fury, by her words. She watched the exchange in marked confusion, as the two women continued to argue.

Jackson and Anna heard Bianca's voice and returned to the corridor. They stood, stunned by the scene that was unfolding before their eyes.

Erica attempted to reason with her daughter. "Bianca, you're just upset. You've been traumatized. You're not thinking clearly."

Bianca became more agitated as her mother continued to speak. She sarcastically replied, "Oh, you're right, Mother. Most of those things are true. I AM upset. I HAVE been TRAUMATIZED! But you're wrong about my thinking. I've never been MORE CLEAR in my thinking in my ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Bianca, calm down. Why are you so angry with me?" Erica emphasized the personal nature of the attack. "I had nothing to do with Michael's appearance in this town, or with his illicit plans," she insisted. Then pointing an accusatory finger in Lena's direction she continued, "It was her!"

Bianca's fury was driven to the next level as she responded to Erica's latest attempt at discrediting Lena. "Why am I angry with you? How can you even ask that? Shut up, Mother. Just SHUT UP! Leave us ALONE!"

Jackson made a move to intervene in the situation, but Anna stopped him in his tracks. "Let them go, Jack. Bianca needs to get this out, so it's not allowed to fester inside of her."

Reluctantly, Jack heeded Anna's advice and allowed the argument to continue without interruption.

Up to this point, Erica had remained relatively calm, considering the circumstances, but now she'd had quite enough, and she attempted to take control of the situation; of Bianca, "I will not leave you here with her! You're coming home with me, as soon as Joe releases you. I won't have you spending one more minute in the presence of that consummate liar!"

Lena could see that Bianca's fury had reached the boiling point and she stepped in to try to calm her down. She reached out to grasp Bianca's shoulders and remove her from the scene of the argument.

Bianca's entire body was trembling in angst as Lena endeavored to move her away.

Erica screamed at Lena again, "Take you hands off my daughter and get the hell out! You have no place here with us! YOU are the cause of this ENTIRE fiasco!"

At the sound of Erica's words, Bianca hurled around, and vented her frustrations, "NO MOTHER! I told her before, it's not Lena's fault. It's YOUR fault. Yours and Kendall's, and Uncle Jack's, too. He told me so. He told me… he called me…"

Her words trailed off as she began to hyperventilate. Catching a bit of a breath, she screamed, "Oh fuck! Just forget it!" as she began to cry hysterically; collapsing in Lena's arms.

Erica backed down; shocked by the outburst she had just witnessed. She had never seen Bianca behave in such an appalling manner. She was rendered speechless for the first time since seeing Bianca's face this evening.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Bianca continued to hyperventilate, while frantically trying to convince Lena to just take her home between desperate gulps for air. "Lena, please," she begged; nearly choking on a sharp intake of air. "Get me out of here," she gulped; sobbing. "Take me home with you."

Lena was powerless to refuse Bianca's entreaties and helped her back into the exam room to change. The nurse had provided a pair of scrubs for her to wear since her clothing was now considered evidence. Not that it mattered anyway, because Michael had all but torn them to shreds. Lena tentatively began helping Bianca change into the scrubs that had been provided for her; being mindful of the indignity she had been subjected to by Michael, as she carefully helped her disrobe.

The scrapes and bruises that marred Bianca's body nearly broke Lena's heart, and she evoked every ounce of strength she possessed to stave off the tears that threatened to spill. And after Bianca finished changing, Lena attempted to usher her from the room.

Anna disrupted her plans when she entered the exam room; her own agenda in tow. Bianca was still gasping for breath as Anna approached. "Bianca, I know this is difficult for you, but I need to know if you'll be able to give us your statement soon. Maybe tomorrow?" she suggested. "The sooner we get it, the more accurate it will be, and I want to be assured that we have the proof we need to lock Cambias up for a very long time."

Bianca jerked her head around at the mention of Michael's name. She instantaneously became agitated again and screamed at Anna, "I don't want to talk to the police. I don't want to talk to anyone. Just leave me alone. GO. NOW!" She buried her face in Lena's chest and sobbed, "Lena, take me home. Please?"

The pain in Bianca's voice was palpable, and Lena pulled her close, holding her protectively. "Anything you need, Sweetheart," she whispered softly.

And then, seeking to satisfy Bianca's request, Lena escorted her back into the corridor; back into the zone of hostility.

Erica was on her feet in an instant, rushing to convince Bianca that it would be more prudent of her to come back to the penthouse. Jackson was making attempts at consoling her, as Kendall slumped in the chair outside the exam room; sobbing loudly.

Bianca vaguely remembered a nurse in the midst of this chaos. Something about how she couldn't leave yet; they hadn't given her the drug—the one that would keep her from getting pregnant.

Feeling completely overwhelmed by the pressure of the scene that sought to swallow her, she burst into tears, and screamed, "Leave me ALONE!" seeking escape from this nightmare before her as fast as her aching body would carry her.

In that one moment of anger, fear and confusion, her destiny had been sealed.

* * *

She twisted uncomfortably in the chair, more from the abrasive nature of her memories of that night than from the aches in her body from sitting so long in that wretched chair. Her head was filled with silent screams as she berated herself for the foolish mistake she had made that night. _Why did I run from the hospital like an asinine child? Why didn't I just stop and listen to the nurse? What the hell is wrong with me? That bastard took my body by force, but why did I have to allow him to take my mind along for the ride? Damnit! Even if I did have the courage to go home to Lena, she would never take me back now._

Slowly, Bianca sank from the chair to the floor, as her heart slipped away into the unrelenting depths of despair.

TBC in Chapter 4: The Rejection…


End file.
